Bound by Blood, Divided by Power - Redone
by EvanSol0919
Summary: To the public, the Kuchiki Family is equivalent to perfection and the rule of law. Yet underneath the flawless exterior, lies a hidden world of ambition and intrigue that a simple girl from Inuzuri is about to be thrown into to all for the sake of love
1. Preamble

I'M NOT DEAD!

Okay, now that that's out of the way –

I'M SO SORRY!

I am very sorry I have not written but this little thing called "life" keeps getting in the way. If someone wants to kidnap me, I am willing to take you up on that.

Next question – why am I rewriting this?

A few reasons, mostly due to some amazing (at least I think they're amazing) ideas that I could not fit into the original. Any other authors have that happen? Instead of writing around in circles, I decided to just hit the RESET button.

I've taken some characters out, added some new ones in, changed a couple of names but I think this will be a bit more cohesive and easier to read. The first few chapters will be similar and I'll keep the old one up for those who still read it.

For new readers - I've read a few stories of how Byakuya and Hisana meet. Most have Byakuya randomly walking around Inuzuri or Hisana being a servant or something. I'm trying something a little different and with more family politics if you will. My guess is that the Kuchiki manor, like all royal courts, is full of backstabbing and rivalries so I'm including this in my story.

Thoughts on the manga – I have no idea how the Quincy's powers work nor do I care, I don't get the alphabet rankings, I think Kubo has been watching too much of The Walking Dead and the whole "The Soul King is my father"? Star Wars much?

Anyway, please remember to comment!

XXXXXXXXXX

_These being the words of Utagawa Yoshino:_

_It is done. _

_My closest confidant, the former Sato Hisana, is now Kuchiki Hisana-sama, First Lady of all of__Seireitei. _

_The wedding was very small, many refusing to attend as it was an affront to them that the heir of the House of Kuchiki, the truest and greatest of all families, would consent, let alone insist, to marry a woman, not only from Rukongai, but from Inuzuri, one of the most repulsive places in all of Soul Society._

_Surely the young noble had been bewitched or had gone mad they whispered, for none would dare directly say these things out loud, but for one such as myself who has seen such murmurs destroy so many, I know such words have great power, especially when spoken by the right people at the right time. _

_Poor Hisana, she truly does not know the world she has entered and shame on her new husband, who claims to love her, for throwing this naïve woman into the treacherous world of the Kuchiki Clan. True she has seen the danger of court intrigue, but it will pale in comparison to what awaits her. _

_Oh, she did look happy, no, overjoyed this day, like the finale to a child's fairytale, although I foresee no happily ever after. _

_How ironic, how utterly ironic, that it was my own failed story that caused all of this to take place. I say irony for I gave up the notion of fate long ago. _

_Now all I can do is look back and pray that dear Hisana will not suffer the way I have at the hands of this wretched family and its suffocating walls, for she has been through more than enough._


	2. Howling Dog

So this chapter is basically the same as in the other story.

For first time readers – The beginning is mostly written from a third party perspective. There's certainly going to be some Byakuya and Hisana POV, but I find it more interesting, at least in the beginning, to be on the outside looking in. I'm making it so that the two lovers don't meet right away so there needs to be a go-between.

Anyway, enjoy and remember to comment!

XXXXXXXXXX

"_What in the world was I thinking?"_

That was the sole thought running through Utagawa Yoshino's head as she ducked into a small alleyway, trying desperately not to be noticed by the inhabitants. She must have been temporarily mad. How else could one explain her predicament? Here she was a noble from Seireitei who had found herself in Inuzuri, one of the worst districts in all of Soul Society. She had only heard stories about how things functioned in the slums: men murdering anyone who got in their way, women selling their bodies on street corners, children stealing whatever they could to survive, and dogs scavenging the meat off of new corpses. So far she had yet to see anything that discredited the stories - the emaciated begging for help knowing they wouldn't receive any, the crying children who were completely ignored and the men who were passed out right in the middle of the lane reinforced such notions.

After all, Inuzuri was literally "Howling Dog".

Shuddering at her thoughts, she wrapped the beige cloak she had found more tightly around her, though the sun continued to blaze down on the dirt below. It was certainly uncomfortable but she thought it was better not to be seen. One look at her simple but intact attire and all would know she was not from here.

And being different anywhere could get you killed.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, Yoshino began to look around for the walls that separated each area from one another, her only chance to escape. However, the area was larger than she originally thought and none of the streets had names. Needless to say she was too afraid to ask for directions.

Once again, she cursed herself for the situation. She couldn't even blame _him_. Acting solely on instinct, Yoshino had grabbed her passports and headed to the walls that separated Seireitei from Rukongai. She had been to several of the closer, more law abiding districts before as an escape from her own personal hell but this time it was different. She not only wanted to flee from Seireitei but from the eyes that always followed her, no matter where she went.

And that was why she had abandoned her rickshaw along with all her attendants. Why she had run through the checkpoints without looking to see where she was going. And why she was here now, encircled by dangerous criminals who had nothing and had nothing to lose. Not to mention it was getting rather late in the day and the night was always more dangerous.

Making sure that her face was covered, Yoshino ventured back out onto the street, careful to avoid eye contact and trying not to step in any waste that littered the lane. _"How can anyone stand to live like this?"_

Yoshino certainly felt for the poor souls who were forced to live in these unspeakable conditions, however she would be lying if a part of her felt like they might have deserved this punishment. It was a horrible thing to think, but logically speaking it made sense.

It was a mystery how souls were divided when they arrived in Rukongai after their time in the World of the Living was over. Was it such a stretch to think that if one was a good person than they would end up in a peaceful place and if one wasn't they would end up here? That was certainly the attitude of the higher caste in Seireitei, which both served to make them feel even more superior and to make them feel better about their own miserable lives, Yoshino included.

Higher… that was it! If she could just get to higher ground, then she would be able to see the walls and would know what way to go. And low and behold, there was a small hill not too far from where she was standing. Now filled with relief, Yoshino trekked toward the mound, still with caution, not making any noticeable movements.

It only took a moment for all that to change.

In that split-second, the road went from being somewhat orderly to absolute mayhem. Yoshino had no idea who had started the brawl, but the sight of blood on the dirt soon clouded her vision. All the innocent bystanders began to run. Some were barricaded in their filthy run down homes as others fled down the side streets. The sounds of knife against knife, fist against fist, and loud oaths seared into her ears. Caught up in the fleeing mob with the dust saturating her lungs, her feet cut up from steeping on shards of broken pottery, water stinging her eyes, and completely disoriented from the whole experience, Yoshino fell face first to the ground. The crowd continued to trample her as her screams were lost in the sounds of chaos above. So this was how she was going to die, completely alone due to a situation she had no control over, forgotten by all. Dying the way her life had been…it was fitting.

Images of a broken clock, a building in flames and two little boys with dark brown hair and iron grey eyes flashed through her mind.

Then everything faded to black.

XXXXXXXXXX

There was something on her face, something cold, wet, and coarse.

Whatever the object was, it was annoying. Struggling to open her eyes, Yoshino first saw a wooden ceiling that was decaying quickly and that straw was used to cover up some of the holes. Was this some sort of stable? Why would she be in one? Then the images of blood and sand washed over her as she wretched herself up, wildly looking around as her mind spiraled in a panic about what had happened.

"Please calm down, it's alright. You're not hurt," a quite but insistent voice came from her right. The words came from a small woman holding a rag in her hand and a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Despite her frail appearance, Yoshino remained tense. She was in a closed off room in Inuzuri with a woman she knew nothing about and was still unsure of what exactly had happened to her. Still, Yoshino knew that she had to keep it together until she could escape.

They were clearly in some sort of attic, the only exit being either the stairs or the closed windows. The room was virtually empty save for a small stove and some cooking supplies. The only light came from a few short candles that were poorly made as they hardly lit up anything except themselves. Some extra straw lay in the corner. She herself was lying on a straw mat with only a tattered blanket to cover her. Looking down, she noticed her kimono was a bit disheveled. A fresh wave of panic set it as she began to claw at her robes. Had she been…?

"Please calm down. I had to check to see if you were injured. It was only me. Please be careful. You have several bruises and cuts that need to be attended too," the other woman said. As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, Yoshino took in the person in front of her.

The woman had a very small, almost childlike body and had managed to keep her clothing in a relatively clean state. She had deep black hair was frayed and had a single strand fall between her eyes. Even in the darkness her eyes stood out - the shade of a new violet coming out of the darkness of winter, blooming in the light of the spring sun. There was no hint of malicious intent on her face and Yoshino felt herself relax. "Thank you for all your help. I do not mean to be rude, but who are you and how did I get here?"

"Hey Hisana, is the girl awake yet?" said a deep voice coming up the stairs. As the form came into the light, Yoshino could see it was a young man. He was a little on the short side but was quite muscular, his chest being almost completely shown by the intentionally way his shirt was worn. He had a tan complexion and messy russet hair with thick eyebrows and light hazel eyes. He wasn't the most handsome man she had ever seen but he had a certain rustic appeal.

"Apologies, I never introduced myself. My name is Sato Hisana. And this is Hirasago Daiji. He's the one who found you and brought you here."

"I… thank you very much Hirasago-san, Sato-san, for all your help. I am truly grateful and very sorry if I caused either of you any trouble."

"It was no trouble at all Utagawa-san," Hisana replied with a little smile.

Yoshino felt her eyes widen. How did they know her name? As if reading her mind, Hisana handed her some papers which turned out to be her passes. "I believe these are yours."

Yoshino couldn't hide her shock. This woman had her passes, which had no photo, and clearly stated that she originated from Seireitei. Why hadn't she just taken them, assumed her identity and headed toward the walls that would have freed her from this hellhole? Was she illiterate or something? No, she knew her name. So why…

Before she could voice her questions, Hisana spoke again. "I realize you must want to head back to your home but I must insist you stay for the night. I'm afraid you've come to Inuzuri at an especially dangerous time. The dark is no place for wandering around, particularly for someone such as yourself."

What did she mean by that? Did Hisana know she was from an important noble family? Is that why she didn't dare take her license because she knew she wouldn't be able to pass as an aristocrat? And there was a safer time to come to Inuzuri? Her curiosity had finally grown to the point where she needed some information.

"Forgive me for asking, but what do you mean by 'especially' dangerous?"

At this Daiji sat down next to Hisana who had closed her eyes and was sitting perfectly still. "Well, Inuzuri has never been a pleasant place," he said, "but for a while things were relatively stable. There's this guy named Toba, the 'King' of Inuzuri if you will. He managed to turn all the crooks into his minions and basically nothing was done without his permission. He even became a sort of law enforcer. If something happened, then you could pay him to get 'justice'. When he was in complete control, there was a lot less violence. Then some new punks came in and started a gang that's cruel, even by these standards. Now there's a virtual war going on here between the old establishment and these young idiots. What happened today was typical. Some guys go into another groups 'territory' which pisses the others off which leads to a fight. I just happened to be going that way when the clash was over and found you passed out on the ground. You were still breathing so I brought you back here so Hisana could take care of you."

Yoshino let the words, both spoken and unspoken, sink in. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you."

Hisana had opened her eyes which were filled with pain and sadness but her smile was warm. "You do not have to continue thanking us. The first time was more than enough. Please, I've made some soup. Daiji-san and I don't need to eat but if you do you're free to take as much as you need."

"No, I do not have enough reiatsu to feel hunger, but I would love some of your cooking." Indeed, Hisana was an excellent chief. The broth was simple but sweet on her tongue. Hisana and Daiji were having a small conversation about some other people they knew, clearly trying to lighten the mood with some humorous stories, but Yoshino wasn't paying a lot of attention. She still had a few questions she would hopefully be able to ask Hisana when they were alone and needed to get back to Seireitei as soon as she could. There was going to be hell to pay.

Soon enough, Daiji got up to leave. "Alright, it was nice to meet you Utagawa-san. See ya tomorrow Hisana." He accidently brushed his arm against Hisana's and she very noticeable flinched away from him. His eyes lingered on her for a moment longer, his expression unreadable, before heading down the stairs. Hisana just sat there for an extra moment before getting up and putting the bowls and other supplies away.

"Please try to get some sleep Utagawa-san. It's safer to leave in the early morning and I'm sure you want to return to your own family. If you need anything, please feel free to ask."

"But where are you going to sleep Sato-san?"

She just smiled and said, "I'll just make due on the floor and there's no point in arguing. You are my guest, not to mention injured, and therefore you take priority." Yoshino could see there was no point in arguing and simply laid down as Hisana blew out the candles, trying not to think about tomorrow...

XXXXXXXXXX

It was certainly not the best night of sleep she ever had. Even with the straw she could still feel the cold, hard wood underneath and the blanket did nothing to keep her warm. Still, it had to be pretty early. As Yoshino opened her eyes, she saw that she was alone in the room. Where was Hisana? Sitting up, she winced, forgetting for a moment of her various bruises. Now that it was dawn and the windows were open, she looked closely at her arms and legs, seeing deep black marks on her skin. The noble suppressed a groan; how was she going to explain this?

Deciding it was best to put that off till later, she stood up though her feet still ached. Walking over to one of the open windows, Yoshino looked out onto the street below. There was something about this place, the way the light of the morning sun fell onto the wooden rooftops that made it look quite, well how did it make it look? Definitely not beautiful but perhaps quaint? At the very least, it didn't seem nearly as frightening as it was yesterday.

A small sound caught her attention. It sounded like humming. Looking around, she spotted Hisana on the roof looking out at the sun with a peaceful expression on her face. Why did she look that way? Somehow, Yoshino ended up sitting beside Hisana looking out at the still sleeping Inuzuri.

"I'm sorry Utagawa-san, I did not mean to wake you this early. I'm just use to it I suppose. Would you like to something to eat before you leave?"

"That's quite alright Sato-san. I was just getting up anyway." Hisana turned to her, those violet eyes probing slightly. "Now then, are there some things you would like to ask me? I saw there were several questions in your eyes last night. If you still want to ask, you are more than welcome to."

"_She's quite perceptive,"_Yoshino thought, "I suppose there are a few things. You saw my passes, you know I'm from Seireitei, and yet you don't ask me about it? You didn't simply steal them and leave? Why?"

Hisana was silent for a few moments before answering. "Why would you think that I would ask you about such matters? We barely know each other. I have no right to intrude on your private thoughts. You came here for your own reasons that have nothing to do with me. As for the passport, I will not deny that my heart was tempted, but it was only for a moment. Those papers lead to your life which I would never think to take away from you. Besides, I have my reasons for staying as I'm sure you had yours for leaving."

Yoshino was stunned into silence. How strange this feeling was.

This woman who had been so kind to her wasn't interested in her life. She had taken her into her home, had given her a bed and food, not because she was a noble or had a hidden agenda but because she was _good_. Hisana was that rare type that always tried to treat everyone with compassion without expecting anything in return. "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"Sorry for what? You've done nothing wrong and have kindly graced me with your presence."

"I… I feel guilty now for thinking such horrible things about this place before I came here. I…" Yoshino stopped, realizing she was actually getting emotional. How silly of her.

Hisana scooted over and took one of her hands. They were so small…

"As I said, you have nothing to be sorry about. It is unfortunate that most people here simply try to live their lives, but a small portion is cast as the majority. The stories here are that beyond the white walls, everyone is good and law abiding, almost as if no one there could commit a sin, yet I know that's not true, now is it?"

"Not in the slightest bit." No, if anything, Seireitei was even more dangerous that Inuzuri was. Here, you knew that the man holding a dagger was probable someone you wanted to avoid. It was harder to know who to approach when all the weapons were hidden. Was that why she felt a ping of envy? Was it because this life was so much simpler then her own? Or was it because she would soon have to go back to the world of fake friends, gossiping hags and backroom politics?

"Are you about ready to leave?"

Wiping her eyes, Yoshino nodded her head. "Wait, there was one other thing I wanted to ask. You said that Inuzuri was especially dangerous for someone like me. What did you mean by that?"

Hisana smiled slightly. "I meant that this time is very dangerous for beautiful women such as yourself."

Yoshino felt a surge of shock. It was fair to call her a classic beauty. She was tall and slender with soft brown hair that fell to her shoulders, narrow dark grey eyes that were well proportioned to her full lips and high cheekbones.

Still, Hisana's tone made it clear that she did not consider herself even remotely attractive. Had she never seen herself properly? True she wasn't the standard archetype, but there was something almost… ethereal about her. The contrast between her pale skin and dark hair with her perfect oval face and those breathtaking eyes had at least caught the eye of one man. This woman was certainly a mystery, but the lady put it aside to focus on her own dilemma.

What was she going to say to _him_?

XXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, done! Like I said, not my favorite but I'm looking forward to the next one. Now we can enter Byakuya's world with lots of alliances, rivals, affairs, assassinations and everything else in-between! Now the fun starts! (Please remember to comment!)


	3. Petals and Thorns

So thanks to EmpressSaix, Gianella, Ana, sunev.31, Guest and Guest for the reviews!

Ok, Chapter 3! Now this I had fun writing! Be forewarned, this chapter kind of skips around but there's a lot of information to absorb. This world is so complicated! Now, since Koga was literally already made to be a Kuchiki, I used him but as Byakuya's cousin.

This chapter is still similar to the original but there is one change that will be extremely important later on. Can you spot it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Madam, you have been requested," said a small voice from the opened door.

Yoshino merely nodded, sending the girl on her way. She turned back to the glass in front of her, brushing the wet locks away from her face. The mirror was an antique decorated with mythological creatures on the boarder and the surface itself remained unscratched despite its age. The rest of the room was equally as beautiful: exquisite paintings and vases forged by only the best masters from the past, a futon so soft it was if one were laying on a cloud, and a private garden where every leaf was illuminated by the light of the full moon.

She was truly a prisoner of heaven.

Wrapping her smooth yukata around her so that no mark could be seen, Yoshino walked into another room… where _he_ was already sitting.

Though he was kneeling, she knew him to be quite tall and muscular, though boxy with large squared shoulders. Dark brown hair simply fell to his shoulders, framing his square jaw, prominent cleft in his chin and hollow checks. His eyebrows were too upturned and then there were his eyes, pitch black which was the exact color of his nonexistent soul.

She had never found him very attractive, even _before_, but now every detail was visible to her eyes now that they were no longer clouded by loyalty.

This was the man she hated more than anyone else in the world.

"Where have you been?" Ah, that voice, formal and polite but with a mocking and facetious undertone.

"I do not believe that is any of your concern," she answered looking directly into those dead eyes, not allowing one hint of discomfort to show.

He simply raised a thick eyebrow in response. "I believe I have every concern to know where my wife has been. If I went missing for a few days, I would hope you would also be concerned."

"_Your wife in name only,"_ her mind immediately stated. As for his other statement, she would be concerned if he disappeared, but only because it meant that he was plotting something she did not want to know about. "You are well aware that I visit Rukongai quite frequently. If I choose to stay for a night or two it should hardly raise alarm."

"Then why were you not with your servants or guards? I was told you had them stop in a remote place and then took off. They were frantic in their search for you. You are well aware of how dangerous Rukongai can be. What if you have been captured and held for ransom?"

"_Pity the kidnappers for threatening your carefully constructed persona."_ Yoshino straightened herself out before replying. "And yet here I am, completely unharmed. I am much more familiar with the lower quarters than you and thus know how to act. You truly worry too much."

"It is necessary for a husband to worry about his wife, in particular if she is not troubled by her own behavior." Those black depths stared into hers, and Yoshino knew he could see every blemish her little adventure had caused her.

Her grey eyes narrowed but otherwise did not respond; he had made his point and would now move on.

"Though I should force you into confinement for your… reckless conduct, you were wise enough to return before the flower viewing tomorrow at the Kuchiki Manor. It would have been very inconvenient for me if you were not there, particularly when all the arrangements are nearly in place. Retire for the night and make sure that you're on your best behavior for our family."

He stood up and kissed her lightly top of her head; it felt as if a maggot had settled on her skull. "Goodnight Yoshino, pleasant dreams." With that he left her alone, like he always did.

"Goodnight… Yujin…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even the beauty of the Utagawa mansion could not even come close to competing with the glory of the ancient home of the Kuchiki family. It was said that no one knew how many gardens the entire estate held or how many rooms it had. Visitors who wondered off frequently got lost. The manor had its own infirmary, workshops for the arts, and one of the most extensive libraries in all of Soul Society.

It was very rare when a even a small portion of the extended family got together, so being invited to the annual flower viewing held by the main branch of the clan was a great honor.

At least that was what everyone else thought.

Yoshino hated these public events but it wasn't as if she had a choice in the matter. Instead she had to put on her perfect aristocratic mask and simple survive the backhanded compliments and the gossiping hags that used these proceedings to forge new alliances and to spread rumors about enemies.

Then there was just getting through the introductions. Everyone of importance had to be properly announced and greeted according to their rank.

"My Lord Utagawa Yujin-sama, My Lady Utagawa Yoshino-sama and their Lords Utagawa Hou-sama and Ban-sama," the presenter said.

The others respectfully lowered their heads as the Utagawa family entered surrounded by their servants and guards. That was also part of the competition between nobles, who had the most attendants. It was very fortunate that the Kuchiki manor had plenty of cooks because feeding all these people cost a small fortune.

Immediately after arriving, they were confronted by an elderly man with slicked back grey hair and a hunched back. One look into those black eyes and it was obvious who he was.

"Otou-sama", Yujin said while respectfully lowering himself in front of his father. Utagawa Sawatari merely eyed his son's frame a cold look. "Hou, Ban, say hello to your grandfather."

The twin boys politely greeted their ancestor as Yoshino mimicked them, but her eyes remained on her sons. How lucky they were to resemble their mother. Both had her ash grey orbs and silky brown hair, though Hou had much shorter hair while Ban wore his shoulder length and parted down the middle.

It was painful for Yoshino to see that while they resembled her physically, they were becoming more like their father in terms of personality: the frigid way they treated those who were "below" them, the way they could quickly analyze someone despite meeting them for the first time, and, most frightening to her, their growing skill at manipulation from the shadows. The way things were, this pattern would continue and there was nothing Yoshino could do about it. Her time with them was so limited as it was…

"Otou-sama, I trust the marriage contracts will soon be put in place for the boys."

"They are," Sawatari merely stated, "It will soon be announced that Utagawa Hou will be betrothed to Onodera Sayori and Utagawa Ban will be betrothed to Ishishiro Miyuki. Twins are so hard to match up. Both must be paired with two equal in status to prevent the notion of favoritism. Fortunately the Onodera and Ishishiro families see the benefit of such unions… even if it meant overlooking some… extra details."

With these words, Sawatari turned his sharp, disapproving gaze on Yoshino. Such a look use to frighten her, but now she was immune to such subtle scrutiny. Turning back to Yujin, he continued, "Of course, all four are still children. These agreements are often written so they can be easily broken if a better opportunity presents itself…"

"Oh, I'm sure you will keep a sharp lookout of any improvement. After all, that is why the Utagawa elders agreed it would be best if you remained here, to further our family ambition, while I manage the properties," Yujin quickly stated, the patronizing tone of his voice barely hidden.

Sawatari's expression remained the same, but anyone could feel the hidden anger he emitted at these words. "Yes, I have heard you have done a marvelous job at that, my son… though I admit I am beginning to tire of these politics and long for the simple life of retirement."

Before he could utter another word, he was interrupted again by Yujin. "Oh, Otou-sama, you are not that spent. I feel I am not ready for such a great honor that comes with being an official Kuchiki elder. You are much more familiar with the others and know Ginrei-sama rather well. I must insist you remain here, at least until the boys are old enough to begin taking part in managing the family affairs." His tone made it clear that the subject was closed.

"Very well, I see it is best if I remain here for the time being. I can take comfort in the fact that I know everything is being taken care of. If you'll excuse me," and with that Sawatari conceded defeat and promptly walked away and began speaking with other elders.

With a satisfied smile, Yujin turned back towards the boys as if the conversation with his father had never happened. "Did you hear that boys? Your contracts have been ratified. I believe your future wives may be here today. Why don't you go and find them?"

"Yes, Otou-sama," both children said at the same time, and immediately left, instantly recognizing the dismissal. Now looking at her for the first time, Yujin commented, "Why are you not pleased Yoshino? Your sons are now engaged to two very well connected girls. Are you not excited with the idea of two daughter-in-laws?"

Yoshino forced herself not to scream.

"You are mistaken, I am very pleased with the news, but nevertheless I worry about discussing marriage with mere children, chiefly when neither I nor they have actually met these young ladies and know nothing about them. Perhaps…"

"Oh Yoshino, I can see that you, despite the length of our marriage, have still not grasped the refined concept of matrimony. These things are arranged when both parties are young and many do not meet until the wedding day. I admit our own was a bit… unique, but I simple want the best opportunities for our sons. Surely, as their mother, you desire the same."

"_Translation: you want the best opportunities for yourself no matter what you have to do or who you have to sacrifice."_

Taking her silence as an act of submission, Yujin excused himself to speak with others. That was his usual pattern, leaving her alone to face the walking snakes. It wouldn't be for long though.

Once the main family arrived everyone would flock around them to seek an audience and it would be her opportunity to escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Yoshino contemplated yet another getaway, another young woman not too far away was basking in the glow of admirers. "Oh, Tono-dono, what a beautiful kimono! The pink really brings out your bone structure," one woman said. Tono Midori smiled at the constant fawning of the other women.

"Oh stop! You're embarrassing me, though you're right, the color does bring out the turquoise in my eyes," she said, tossing her shoulder length maroon hair out of her face._"Not to mention enhancing my young peach skin_," she though smugly.

The women weren't just encircling her for the outfit. Everyone knew that Tono Midori was the undisputed gossip queen of Seireitei. Even though she loved to talk, everybody also understood that to get her to talk they had to stroke her massive ego.

"And your wedding is fast approaching! Your luck just seems to know no end. Sannen Ishinoue- dono is the youngest Head in the history of his house. Not to mention his looks." With that, all the ladies glanced at the man in question. He was certainly handsome with his long teal green hair and piercing eyes that were a mix of grey and blue.

Midori laughed once more. "Yes, I can say that I am a very lucky lady. As for the wedding, I want it to be like nothing Seireitei, no all of Soul Society, has ever seen before. There's going to be…"

Before she could say another word, the announcer called everyone attention. The main family had appeared.

At the front was the 27th Head of the Kuchiki Clan, Kuchiki Ginrei. Even in his advanced age there was still something appealing there. His silver hair and mustache were perfectly in place, his slate grey eyes were as strong as ever and he hadn't been crippled by time. With his Sixth Divisions Captain's haori and the beautiful windflower silk scarf around his neck Kuchiki Ginrei looked every bit the master of one of the Five Great Noble Families in Soul Society.

Next to him was his daughter and only surviving child, Kuchiki Shizuka. As the highest lady in all of Seireitei, Shizuka certainly looked the part. Her long, reddish brown hair was perfectly styled with a cherry blossom hairpin for the viewing. She wore a stunning kimono that was the exact same color of the blossoms around them, an eye-catching lilac obi and a haori of darker pink with flowers sowed into it.

Her young daughter Kuchiki Nanako was close by. The little girl had her auburn hair in long pigtails and wore a kimono of pure gold that brought out a pink tint to her eyes.

Then there were the focus of all the ladies attention - the two young men beside the others.

The younger one was Shizuka's son and Third Seat of the Sixth Division, Kuchiki Koga. The tall, well-built man had inherited his mother's strong green eyes and his, late father's dark purple hair. He also had a long braided pony-tail of rich pink hair that was held in place by a kenseikan on the left side of his head, symbolizing his place as second in line to the Kuchiki inheritance.

Then there was the last man, the heir and Vice-Captain Kuchiki Byakuya. He had been born with the standard Kuchiki ebony black hair and slate grey eyes from his father, the deceased Kuchiki Sojun. He wore a kenseikan as well, only on his right side to signify his standing as heir apparent.

The Kuchiki's were known for their beauty and the main line certainly lived up to that reputation.

As the family took their place, most of the nobles present rushed over in hopes of getting a word with any of them.

However, it was the first man who managed to get a conference that immediately sent whispers around the guests. His name was Ganryu, Head of the House of Ryodoji, one of the few families that were directly under the Great Five. He too was of an advanced age, but even with his white hair and wrinkled face, his unique purple eyes still gave off an aura of power. There were other members of his family as well but the main center of all the talk was a single woman. She was wearing the same emerald green robes as the rest of her family, but purposely wore it so much of her cleavage was shown. She also possessed gleaming golden eyes and silky dark lavender hair that flowed beautifully in the wind.

"So, it appears the rumors are true," said Midori, watching the situation from a distance.

"What Tono-dono? What rumors?" The other women looked at her eagerly, finally getting ready to hear some good gossip.

"Well, there's been some talk about a possible marriage between the Kuchiki clan and the Ryodoji clan. Very interesting turn of events, especially considering the history of the latter."

"What do you mean by that, Tono-dono?"

Midori just smiled again. This is why she loved being the empress of rumors. The power that comes along with information was intoxicating…

"Well, the clan's been in self-imposed exile for the past millennia. The family has been known for the power of its members and many became Captains of the Gotei 13. That all changed when Yamamoto Genryusai became the Captain-Commander. Until then, only those from Seireitei could become Shinigami. That all changed when the Shinigami Academy was founded that allowed those from Rukongai to enter. The Ryodoji Clan was appalled, saying that it degraded the entire Gotei 13 to allow souls from Rukongai to stand equally beside nobles. The entire family refused to join after that. It is said that many in the family are still trained and some are even of a captain's level, though why they would be trained as warriors is still a mystery. Anyway, that's why it's surprising that any such negotiations would take place."

"I wonder why that is?" another woman stated.

Naturally, Midori had a response. "The Kuchiki inheritance. Keep in mind, the head of the house also inherits command of the Sixth Division. Even among in this family, those powerful enough to become a captain are only born every few generations. That is why Koga-sama is second-in-line. Now the problem with him is his paternal grandfather, Amatsuki Bansui-sama. The man is very cunning, having succeeded in marrying his son to Ginrei-sama's daughter, but he made a very bad enemy… Miyahara Ran-sama."

"Who?"

Midori turned her head to another woman who was currently having a conversation with Ginrei. Despite her age, she was still attractive with coppery locks arranged in a tight bun on the back of her head, dark eyes peering behind glasses, her red lips lifted in a small smile.

"It's no surprise you haven't heard of her, but she's the shadow ruler of the Kuchiki family. It's said that almost nothing can be done without her approval. As I was saying, her father fought against the union between the Kuchiki and Amatsuki clans, but was outmaneuvered by Bansui-sama. After Ran took over, she's done everything to block Koga-sama, and that apparently includes arranging an extremely powerful marriage for Byakuya-sama and Ryodoji Ganryu-sama's niece, the purple-haired woman, Ryodoji Benin-sama. After all, she does fir the criteria: perfect lineage, a family high reiryoku, no hint of scandal, and the unofficial rule of being beautiful."

All the women were silent for a moment, absorbing all this new information as well as accepting the feeling of envy all felt for Benin for marrying the most eligible bachelor in all of Soul Society.

Midori regarded her associates before continuing. "Well, any such union has yet to be officially announced and even if it is, any marriage contract will still need to be properly negotiated, not to mention a ceremony that big could take years to coordinate. My own marriage is fast approaching. Now, for the date, I was actually thinking about something in winter. Too many people wait till spring and I personally love the idea of a snow covered wedding. Now for the kimono, I was thinking…"

And thus Midori spent the rest of her time talking about herself while the other women feigned their interest.

They had received some great gossip and now would have to endure the after effects.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All conversations abruptly ended as it was announced that the two shinigami were to engage in a friendly dual. This was fairly standard, as it was necessary to judge the strength and skill of those who could be the next leader of the clan. Unsurprisingly, the Kuchiki manor had its own dueling arena that could, amazingly, fit all of the current spectators in.

The cousins bowed to one another before beginning. Their movements were so graceful, it was almost like a dance, and the speed at which they moved was truly breathtaking. While mostly relying on zanjutsu, both also used some minor kido which brought more excitement to the match.

In the stands, Ryodoji Benin watched as her future husband elegantly moved his hilt in a slashing movement, causing his blade to lash out at his cousin, who was barely able to avoid the attack. To no one's shock, Byakuya was clearly the more powerful fighter but Koga was able to pull a few tricks that caught even Byakuya off guard. Still…

"The way Byakuya-sama moves, the way the sun reflects of his skin, he is truly the next Head of the Kuchiki Clan," she said, the desire in her voice barely covered by the casual tone.

"None his equal," a voice from behind whispered. Turning around, Benin saw that the speaker was none other than Miyahara Ran, the power behind the throne. "Benin-sama, may I have a word."

"Surly it can wait until the match is over, Miyahara-sama. I doubt Byakuya-sama will let it continue for much longer."

One of Ran's thin eyebrows rose slightly and she bent over to whisper in the younger woman's ear. "It cannot wait and my time is very limited, Benin-sama."

The younger woman sighed lightly while standing up and following the elder back into the garden; she was not yet in a position to challenge the old hag.

"You seem very pleased, Benin-sama. I imagine walking around the property, seeing what you will soon be the matron of, is very exciting."

"Yes, Miyahara-sama. What woman could not appreciate such beauty and look forward to ruling over it."

"Ruling over it? That's an interesting choice of words for you, Benin-sama."

"Is it not true? I will soon be First Lady of all of Seireitei and that comes with great influence, though I know of the responsibilities as well."

"Indeed, however it is not your future I want to discuss, Benin-sama, but your past."

Benin stalled for a moment before regarding Ran with a closed expression. "Whatever do you mean elder?"

The other lady simple gave a knowing smile. "Oh, you are well aware, Benin-sama. You and your family have done a brilliant job of covering up your… indiscretions. You really should be more careful. After all, there is nothing that cannot be undone, and if this contract were to go through and then cancelled you and your kin would be quite embarrassed. Who could come after Kuchiki Byakuya?"

Benin remained silent but the anger in her eyes was not conceded.

"Don't worry my dear Benin… this will be our little secret. Nobody else need ever know, not anybody." The older woman turned to leave but stopped. "Oh, do not think I am unfamiliar with that expression. At this moment, you're swearing that, someday, you'll destroy me. Bear in mind, far better women than you have vowed to do the same… go look for them now."

Ran then gave the silent woman a small peck on the cheek before departing. Benin was left to stool in her anger before heading back to the arena. She needed to talk to her uncle…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the day transformed into night, all the guests began to leave.

"_Finally, I true chance to admire this beauty_,_"_ a young man thought gazing at how the moon's brightness caused the cherry blossoms to give off an almost silver glow. It was truly breathtaking.

Kuchiki Byakuya absolutely hated these events: the caddy nobles, the scheming elders and the shallow women, all of whom always tried to speak with him about the most trivial of matters. This one in particular had been, in all honesty, painful with word of his supposed engagement the favorite topic of the day.

Ryodoji Benin… he suppressed a small shudder. Her exceedingly ambitious family was sure to cause problems… and then there was the woman herself.

He found her to be extraordinarily arrogant, even for a noblewoman, and vulgar the way she wore her apparel to show off as much of her bust as she could reasonably get away with. Such traits were hardly attractive to him and not in line with his views of what a Kuchiki woman should be. Such a female should be regal in appearance, whether in public or in private. Being well educated, or at least having an intellectual curiosity, would also be important, as was a love for the arts.

Ryodoji Benin had none of these qualities.

Nevertheless, Byakuya knew it was his duty to go through with whatever the council decided and would do so with honor. Quite footsteps interrupted his thought as he felt a familiar reiatsu approach. "Seigen," Byakuya said as he eyed his old friend.

Suzunami Seigen came from a minor house that had served the Kuchiki family for generations. He was now head of the line, as well as the Fourth Seat of the Sixth Division. His stance reflected his rather stern nature, as well as taking his obligations very seriously.

Still, Byakuya knew that, in private, he cared deeply about those around him and had a need to feel dependable. Indeed, it was the latter that had caused a small rift between the two friends.

"I did not think you were going to come, Seigen."

"I said I wasn't going to have dinner with the wolves, not that I wasn't going to see you. I figured you could use a friendly face, especially now."

Though he wouldn't admit it Byakuya could use a friend now. "How is Konoka?"

Seigen sighed as he thought of his sister. "She is well, just trying to adjust to her… circumstances. It's obviously difficult for her, especially since she has never been one for being the subject of such gossip, but she does have Shiyo and that's all she really wanted."

"Well, she doesn't only have her daughter now," Byakuya said turning his head to look fully at the other man. "Do you imagine I am still angry with you Seigen?"

"I know that you still do not support my decision," Seigen responded, sweeping some of his dark red hair out of his eyes.

"Taking in two Rukongai orphans into your home, adopting them as your own children… no I do not think I will ever agree with that. It is hardly befitting with someone of your rank."

"I wish I could explain it to you, but words cannot properly convey feelings. I love Fujimaru and Matsuri and I am so proud of them now that they've entered the Academy. I hope one day you will understand."

Byakuya's face returned to its emotionless state. "Surrendering to such emotions is unnecessary. Those who do not have the heart to control their own power or cannot put aside their own desires for the betterment of their position are unworthy for the task of leading."

"That's an interesting new trick you've learned. You open your mouth and your grandfather's voice comes out. Do you think it was easy for me?"

"It matters not. There should never have been a decision that had to be made. You should have remembered that."

"And you should remember that there's nothing wrong with a little happiness." Seigen shook his head lightly. "I can see there's no point in prolonging this conversation. Goodnight, Byakuya."

The heir didn't respond. Happiness was a fleeing sensation that made even the most rational people make some very foolish mistakes.

He would certainly not be one of those.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, that was a lot! Now some clarification: in my story, the Shiba family hasn't fallen so there are 5 Great Families. The part about nobles only being allowed in the Gotei 13 was completely made up as is the issue of succession. It came to me as I was rewatching Byakuya vs. Ichigo, where Byakuya is thinking about how Ichigo can't have a bankai. Plus it makes things more interesting, at least to me.

Also, you may have noticed that there are a lot more female characters than the stories that I've read have. Maybe it's because I'm a girl, but I find power battles between women to be much more interesting than those between men.

Now let's see, we have: a virtual war in Inuzuri, Byakuya engaged to a woman that comes from a family that hates people from Rukongai, feuding within clans, and a questionable succession. What could possibly go wrong!

So my previous readers, have you spotted the change?

Please remember to comment!


End file.
